Cartoon Characters(From Rocko's Modern Life and Others) Share a Bath
by FunnyTina677
Summary: Cited source:Sharing the bathroom. Just wanted to give you the source before framewars start. Rated T for nudity and suggestive dialogue. A Crossover of different cartoons.
1. Rocko and Marge

One Beautiful Morning...

Rocko was about to get in his bathroom. However, he turned on the water and felt lonely. _Wish I have some company._

He turned to Filburt and asked him what he can do about his loneliness. Filburt then suggested "I have an idea for you. Take a bath with other characters."

"What? Are you serious," Rocko paused for a moment, "I can't do that! Other people will make fun of me!"

"Don't worry," Filburt said. "It's not weird."

Rocko followed his friend's advice and called Marge to his house.

The Bath...

Rocko and Marge were ready. They both took off their clothes and jumped in with their eyes closed.

"This is weird but now I remember when you moved in with us and Lisa and I saw you like this." Marge said. "I felt lonely. That's why I called you." Rocko replied.

"It's warm,right? You feel comfortable?" Rocko asked.

"Yes it is." Marge then blushed.

"Does your family share baths?" Rocko asked again.

"No. But this one with you is great." Marge answered.

"Let's stop talking and get this bath done. We have work you know." Rocko told Marge.

Afterwards...

 _That was a great bath with her. Maybe I can suggest this to my friends._ And Rocko did.


	2. Heffer and Ned

The Next Day...

"I'm glad that I'm taking Rocko's advice." Heffer said to himself.

"Alright Ned. Are you ready?" He asked Ned who was already ready to go.

"I'm ready!" Ned screamed.

"Please keep down. Your father and I are trying to work on some papers." Heffer's mom warned.

"Sorry mom," Heffer said. "Let's do it."

The Bath...

The two were a bit in a tight squeeze because of their weight.

"No more 'Shut up Flanders' for you. It is nice, isn't it?" Heffer asked.

"Yes it is. But I'm worried about people seeing us." Ned said replying.

"I have locked the doors, None of my siblings are here, and we are alone so don't worry about privacy invasions." Heffer told him. However, the bathtub broke under them and went into the living room.

"I guess I'll have to pay for repairs," then Heffer realized that his parents were staring at them, "And please stop staring and give us privacy."

They covered themselves.

Afterwards...

Heffer and Ned get dressed and go to their usual places.

"This will be one experience I'll never forget." He told himself.

Ned tells about the bath to his sons.

They were shocked but followed their father.


	3. Shelia and Gumball

Shelia was one of the girls Rocko liked in the past(I do not own this character, Nickeloden does.) Anyways, on with the Story.

Shelia in her house...

When Filburt's advice was given to her, she called Gumball to come get a bath with her. He was not busy at the time so he accepted it.

The Bath...

Shelia and Gumball were ready to get a bath together. Shelia had rose petals in the bathtub.

"'This isn't bad at all," Gumball said on the top of his lungs. "Better than a shower at my house."

Shelia patted Gumball on the head.

"I remember when Rocko was crushing on me." She told him.

"I have a girlfriend named Penny. Hope she doesn't mind this." Gumball told Shelia.

"I called her. She said she didn't mind at all." Shelia told Gumball. The two giggled.

Afterwards...

Shelia liked it. She smiled as Gumball left. Gumball then told his family all about it. They were proud that their son (and brother) had other friends.


	4. Bighead,Adam,and Phineas

The Bigheads' house...

Bighead was ready to take her bath.

"Hey Adam and Phineas. Take off your clothes and join me." She said.

"Jeez, I go to an animal school. Now a bath with a female toad?!" Adam yelled.

"I wish I was with my brother." Phineas said like if he was feeling pain. Then, they did as they were told to do and hopped in the bath.

The Bath...

The three were staring at each other. "Bighead ?" Adam said. He looked down. "I love this!" "I know!" She said.

Then, the three turned to see Ed watching them creepily.

"Hey, this is private!" Bighead yelled. All of them closed the door.

"What should we do now?" Adam asked.

"I know. Let's wash ourselves." Bighead suggested. She helped Adam within his reach.

"Thank you." Adam said in return. They then began to bathe.

"I see your butts!" Bighead yelled when the two boys turned around.

"Shut up! Don't look at them!" Adam hissed.

"Sorry. Was just playing." She said.

"We forgive you." Adam and Phineas said.

Afterwards...

The three went to work and the boys went back to their projects.

"Sorry for spying on you. I was wondering what you were doing." Ed said.

"It's okay. Hugs and kisses!" Bighead yelled.

The two hugged, kissed, and made up.


	5. Glardys the hippo and Arthur

At Gladys's apartment...

She was getting the bath ready. Then, Glardys went to see Arthur at the door.

She greeted him at the door and told Arthur to take off his clothes.

He did so but was worried about Gladys's catchphrase "How dare you!"

The Bath...

"Nice to have you here." Glardys told Arthur.

"Nice to see you too." Arthur said. It was very awkward for the two.

They were both silent and barely talked. Arthur told Glardys about his family and friends.

She was happy to hear. They then splashed each other with water.

"It's nice in here." Arthur said.

Gladys didn't care about Arthur's nudity and he didn't care either.

Likewise, they overheard a conversation outside. They laughed.

Afterwards...

Arthur came home and told his family.

Like Gumball's family, they were proud of him for finding more friends and playing more.

Arthur then went to sleep dreaming about what happened.


	6. Everybody Now

Rocko was happy that everyone took Filburt's advice. Everyone who bathed with the Rocko's Modern Life characters seemed so happier than they were before. Filburt then had a great idea.

* * *

"Let's invite everyone over again and bathe in a big, wide bathtub." He suggested. Then, everyone was in the big, wide bathtub. They had lots of fun. And Rocko was sure everything is going to be just fine.


End file.
